In the following discussion and throughout the present application, no cited reference is admitted to be prior art to the present application.
Arrays such as polynucleotide or protein arrays (for example, DNA or RNA arrays), are known and are used, for example, as diagnostic or screening tools. Polynucleotide arrays include regions of usually different sequence polynucleotides arranged in a predetermined configuration on a substrate. These regions (sometimes referenced as “features”) are positioned at respective locations (“addresses”) on the substrate. The arrays, when exposed to a sample, will exhibit an observed binding pattern. This binding pattern can be detected upon reading the array. For example all polynucleotide targets (for example, DNA) in the sample can be labeled with a suitable label (such as a fluorescent compound), and the fluorescence pattern on the array accurately observed following exposure to the sample. Assuming that the different sequence polynucleotides were correctly deposited in accordance with the predetermined configuration, then the observed binding pattern will be indicative of the presence and/or concentration of one or more polynucleotide components of the sample.
Biopolymer arrays can be fabricated by depositing previously obtained biopolymers (such as from synthesis or natural sources) onto a substrate, or by in situ synthesis methods. Methods of depositing obtained biopolymers include loading then touching a pin or capillary to a surface, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,522 or deposition by firing from a pulse jet such as an inkjet head, such as described in PCT publications WO 95/25116 and WO 98/41531, and elsewhere. Such a deposition method can be regarded as forming each feature by one cycle of attachment (that is, there is only one cycle at each feature during which the previously obtained biopolymer is attached to the substrate). For in situ fabrication methods, multiple different reagent droplets are deposited by pulse jet or other means at a given target location in order to form the final feature (hence a probe of the feature is synthesized on the array substrate). The in situ fabrication methods include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,754 for synthesizing peptide arrays, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,351 and WO 98/41531 and the references cited therein for polynucleotides, and may also use pulse jets for depositing reagents. The in situ method for fabricating a polynucleotide array typically follows, at each of the multiple different addresses at which features are to be formed, the same conventional iterative sequence used in forming polynucleotides from nucleoside reagents on a support by means of known chemistry. This iterative sequence can be considered as multiple ones of the following attachment cycle at each feature to be formed: (a) coupling an activated selected nucleoside (a monomeric unit) through a phosphite linkage to a functionalized support in the first iteration, or a nucleoside bound to the substrate (i.e. the nucleoside-modified substrate) in subsequent iterations; (b) optionally, blocking unreacted hydroxyl groups on the substrate bound nucleoside (sometimes referenced as “capping”); (c) oxidizing the phosphite linkage of step (a) to form a phosphate linkage; and (d) removing the protecting group (“deprotection”) from the now substrate bound nucleoside coupled in step (a), to generate a reactive site for the next cycle of these steps. The coupling can be performed by depositing drops of an activator and phosphoramidite at the specific desired feature locations for the array. A final deprotection step is provided in which nitrogenous bases and phosphate group are simultaneously deprotected by treatment with ammonium hydroxide and/or methylamine under known conditions. Capping, oxidation and deprotection can be accomplished by treating the entire substrate (“flooding”) with a layer of the appropriate reagent. The functionalized support (in the first cycle) or deprotected coupled nucleoside (in subsequent cycles) provides a substrate bound moiety with a linking group for forming the phosphite linkage with a next nucleoside to be coupled in step (a). Final deprotection of nucleoside bases can be accomplished using alkaline conditions such as ammonium hydroxide, in another flooding procedure in a known manner. Conventionally, a single pulse jet or other dispenser is assigned to deposit a single monomeric unit.
The foregoing chemistry of the synthesis of polynucleotides is described in detail, for example, in Caruthers, Science 230: 281-285, 1985; Itakura et al., Ann. Rev. Biochem. 53: 323-356; Hunkapillar et al., Nature 310: 105-110, 1984; and in “Synthesis of Oligonucleotide Derivatives in Design and Targeted Reaction of Oligonucleotide Derivatives”, CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla., pages 100 et seq., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,458,066, 4,500,707, 5,153,319, 5,869,643, EP 0294196, and elsewhere. The phosphoramidite and phosphite triester approaches are most broadly used, but other approaches include the phosphodiester approach, the phosphotriester approach and the H-phosphonate approach. The substrates are typically functionalized to bond to the first deposited monomer. Suitable techniques for functionalizing substrates with such linking moieties are described, for example, in Southern, E. M., Maskos, U. and Elder, J. K., Genomics, 13, 1007-1017, 1992. In the case of array fabrication, different monomers and activator may be deposited at different addresses on the substrate during any one cycle so that the different features of the completed array will have different desired biopolymer sequences. One or more intermediate further steps may be required in each cycle, such as the conventional oxidation, capping and washing steps in the case of in situ fabrication of polynucleotide arrays (again, these steps may be performed in flooding procedure).
Further details of fabricating biopolymer arrays by depositing either previously obtained biopolymers or by the in situ method are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,242,266, 6,232,072, 6,180,351, and 6,171,797. In fabricating arrays by depositing previously obtained biopolymers or by the in situ method, typically each region on the substrate surface on which an array will be or has been formed (“array regions”) is completely exposed to one or more reagents. For example, in either method the array regions will often be exposed to one or more reagents to form a suitable layer on the surface which binds to both the substrate and biopolymer or biomonomer. In in situ fabrication the array regions will also typically be exposed to the oxidizing, deblocking, and optional capping reagents. Similarly, particularly in fabrication by depositing previously obtained biopolymers, it may be desirable to expose the array regions to a suitable blocking reagent to block locations on the surface at which there are no features from non-specifically binding to target.
In array fabrication, the quantities of polynucleotide available are usually very small and expensive. Additionally, sample quantities available for testing are usually also very small and it is therefore desirable to simultaneously test the same sample against a large number of different probes on an array. These conditions require use of arrays with large numbers of very small, closely spaced features. About 2 to 200 of such arrays can be fabricated on a rigid substrate (such as glass). Such a substrate must be manually or machine placed into a fabricating tool, and is later cut into substrate segments each of which may carry one or several arrays. To produce many more arrays requires placing and aligning of individual substrates in the fabricator. Furthermore, precisely cutting a substrate such as glass after the expensive arrays have been fabricated on it leads to some loss due to breakage. The substrate segments that are successfully cut are typically placed in individually in some apparatus for exposure to samples, again requiring repeated handling to expose many samples to respective arrays.
It would be desirable to provide a means by which many arrays can be conveniently fabricated on a substrate and prepared for use, which could reduce the need for handling and which would allow for ready exposure of the substrate to required reagents.